Operation Ghost Crawl
by Dicksmart
Summary: The phantom of war blankets the world in fear and tension. The enemy launches experimental tactical missiles. Vriska Serket, An Lieutenant of the Imperial Defense is called in along with three other specially trained soldiers to dig into Enemy lines.


Chapter 1: Crimson Sunrise

4:15 AM South Tiseria. Embeded in the deep thick Tiserian forests, a large base with tall ominous concrete walls topped with razor wire. Tall cold guard towers stood in corners of this large base. The base perimeter takes the shape of a deformed parallelogram. Inside are several facilities: two tall buildings, an runway with a row of hangars, and a series of barrakcs. The barracks face north of the largest buildings in the base. The two buildings house a large garage. The garage's doors are large and red and bear the name in white "TISERIA." The doors slowly open accompanied by the sound of Sirens and amber lights flashing next to the garage doors. The doors finish opening and the sirens and lights stop, revealing two large green tractor cabs. The cabs rolls out slowly and creep out of the garage revealing their payload. Each cab pulls a large missile-launching platform. These two trucks slowly trek to the bases' small airstrip. Upon arrival, a man in fatigues wearing an orange reflective vest signals the two trucks to line up diagonally on the runway. They creep onto the smooth runway tarmac and line up onto the end where skidmarks from past plane touchdowns are prominent.

Inside one of the cabs is a Sergeant Jeremy Vohn, he started his career life flipping burgers eventually; he found his way in the Military. Little did he know at the time, that he would be deploying and launching one of the most advanced ICBMs ever developed by Tiser and possibly the entire Geomine continent. He looked around the dashboard of his truck. To the left of him was the other truck, at least 15 feet away. And to the right, his passenger, another soldier in fatigues. He gets up from his seat and crawls to the back.

"We're launching the missile now Jeremy" He said

"Alright" Jeremy replied nervously, his hands were trembling. He didn't want this to screw this up. All of Tiser's Generals and the President were watching this.

"What's the pass code mate?" He asked as he was fiddling with the consoles in the back of the truck

"44 Dash 602 B," Jeremy said with such confidence. The supervisors drilled this in his head. After all being told, "You are controlling a large missile capable of traveling across a continent" meant serious business for Jeremy.

Within moments, the trailer began making whirring and buzzing sounds. The bold and thick steel hydraulics were lifting up the silo of the ICBM. The sound continued for a good five minuets before a large clicking and a bang. The missile was ready to go. The man finished his routine of fiddling with the consoles in the back. The ceiling radio above between the sun visors threw up static, which startled Jeremy.

"Sergeant Vohn, the missile in the back will go off in fifteen seconds. Instruct your party to put on ear protection" The man on the radio said.

Jeremy and his partner put on their heavy earmuffs. Albeit they can still hear the sound of steam releasing from the pressure pipes in the back, and the buzzing and crying of the rear console. It was now or never. Within seconds, everything around Jeremy started to rumble. He grabbed onto the grip bar just above the driver side door. His partner followed suit. A potent flash then accompanied the rumbling. 30 seconds later, mission accomplished. The ICBMS from both units successfully launched and are now blasting in the air. They rush through silence of the night leaving behind a thick contrail.

_"And whether or not the senate of Rhine can actually implement new reforms will continue to be up for debate in the Saxony parliament. In other news, President James McMillulens of Tiseria announced the launch of two specialized ICBMS. He has taken full responsibility for the surprise missile strikes in the Scutumgrad Ocean approximately 15 miles from the Niccolo Republic. The president of Niccolo Lyndon James announced that he-" _Vriska smashed the snooze button on her alarm clock, set to go off at 7:35 AM. The sun bled through the blinds on her windows, the warm Adminian spring had arrived. Vriska slowly got up; she is wearing a white tank top and black sweatpants. Her left shoulder had a tattoo bearing a black shield with an orange thunderbolt above. Under the shield and bolt, bared the words "FORT GRETCHEN WARRIOR" Vriska recently graduated from the Fort Gretchen academy of special tactics, then assigned to the 809th Omicron Squad.

Vriska got up, lumbered to the window, and forcefully pulled down the blinds. A sudden flash of sun blinded her. The fence, which divided her window from the street, kept some of the light away. She stumbled out of her room and into the living room. To the left of her was the sliding door to her "Think pad" a stone wall covered in vines, the ground was cobblestone, and a giant tree offered wonderful shade. It was also a nice addition for privacy. Vriska walked out to her think pad and sat on the stone bench legs crossed. She just sat there, thinking. Bored, Vriska got up and left the think pad. She didn't know what to do. At least until she got a phone call.

"Hello?" Vriska responded sluggishly

"Serket.. Good to know you're awake!" The man on the phone yelled

"What's up?" She asked

"Don't _what's up_ me Miss. Im coming down there in 15 minuets get in your uniform. We have a problem," The man barked.

"Whatever" Vriska slammed the phone and walked back to her room. The radio was back on and it was playing "Boum" By Charles Trenet. She quickly got into her closet and proceeded to get dressed in her conventional Muck Fatigues that were forest camouflage pattern with the colors of grey, gunmetal, and venom green. This pattern was standard on Imperial Defense Soldiers. She wasn't so sure how it would do blending in the environment but it was said that the pattern was for "Intimidation reasons". She grabbed her peaked hat and snuggled her feet into heavy wool socks then black combat boots. By the end of her session, she looked like a soldier of the Imperial Defense. She smashed the radio off, grabbed her holster and sidearm, went downstairs to sit on the couch, and waited.

"Damn. Enough time for a bowl of cereal?" Vriska mumbled quietly to herself. She sat quietly and looked around as if her own home was a foreign place. She checked if she had her cigarettes. Yes. Saxony 42's with a asbestos free filter. And her lighter. She waited for a good five minuets for the "welcome party" when suddenly the sound of a buzzer horn blasted outside, it was one of those annoying buzzers Firetrucks use to get drivers to move out of the way. Vriska peered out the front window; she can see a grey Humvee with blue lightbars. A man dismounts the driver side and walks towards the door

"Serket Open up!" The repetitive sound of knocking as the man reached the door, Vriska opens the door only for Sergent Javier Fuentes to greet her snarling and showing off his extra-ordinarily perfect teeth. Vriska never liked his teeth. Sometimes she just wanted to smash his teeth in with the butt of a rifle. Fuentes noticed her looking right at his teeth.

"You're not very far, with your fucking sharp ass canines. Let's get moving Serket" Vriska and Javier return to the Humvee waiting outside the two mount and the driver storms off.

The sun was bright above the warm Adminia Morning. The trees blossomed as the spring torrent was in full gear. The Driver kept the Humvee at a steady 65 throughout the drive. They got on an onramp to the highway; they were heading south towards fort Hale.

"The president is having a fat boner over the entire situation and he has called in a quote unquote shadow alert." Javier said as he looked over the mounted laptop between him and the driver.

"Shadow alert, what the hell is a shadow alert?" Vriska asked looking outside her window

"It's where the Government is on full alert but the public aren't warned about anything... Yet," Javier said as he looked back at the windshield

"Sounds pretty damn stupid if you fucking ask me," Vriska said slightly pouting

"Don't get your fucking panties in a bundle, yeah it sounds fucking stupid, but right now we're in the middle of a rock and a hard place"

"Rock and a hard place huh? Well, what exactly anyway?" Vriska Asked

"Everything is need-to-know. So do yourself a favor, keep calm Serket" Javier said as he got back on that mounted laptop.

Vriska never liked Javier. He was uptight, and always, what she would say "Had a stick up his ass". Javier was on the edge and always got flustered over the slightest situations. Like that time he got pissy over lost batteries to a CB radio . Vriska wasn't the only person to have a gripe over him she new many in the force that wanted to shove their foot up Javier's ass. Javier grabbed the mounted phone above the ceiling next to the radio box. The phone took agonizing abuse as he punched down on the buttons to the point they sounded like they were about to break. Albeit it was military grade and durable but Javier has a habit of breaking hardware, sometimes unintentionally other times when things didn't go his way.

"Yeah, We're on our way… No…Yes….What?...Okay.. We'll Be there in 15 minuets" Javier said and slammed the phone back onto the mount.

An few hours later the party arrives at the fenced gates of fort Hale. A Traffic light flashes red and keeps a fence with reflective panels shut. The man in the security booth walks up to the driver. He does his routine of scrutinizing the driver and harassing him. Eventually the gate lifts upward and the traffic light flashes green. Inside fort Hale, the main enterance has a grass roundabout with a flag in the center, baring the Imperial Defense flag and the Adminian Flag. The driver stops in front of a concrete building with reflective windows. A post next to the main doors reads "Building FH-1"


End file.
